There appears to be no patented art in the field of waste alkalinity reduction using inorganic salts; most if not all current technology regarding high alkalinity reduction is done through the long standing method of using mineral acid. The invention shown below is the only current technology found in our patent search, but it does not utilize any of the technology contained in this new application.
Abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,835
This invention relates to novel compositions and methods for neutralization and solidification of hazardous alkali spills. A dry particulate composition containing an organic neutralizing acid and, materials having varying adsorption rates may be used to neutralize alkaline spills, and solidify the spills to render them harmless. These compositions may be applied to the spills by fire extinguisher-like delivery devices which spread the compositions on the spills from a relatively safe distance without splattering the hazardous materials.
Description of Preferred Embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,835
The compositions of this invention preferably contain between about 45% and about 80% by weight of organic neutralizing acid in a dry particulate form such as citric acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid or benzoic acid, between about 5% to about 45% by weight of a highly absorptive clay such as attapulgite, perlite, fullers earth or Minugel.RTM and the like, optionally between about 10% to about 45% by weight of less absorptive clay, such as attapulgus clay and the like and between about 0.5% and about 10% by weight of a water soluble weak acid salt such as sodium dihydrogen phosphate, magnesium stearate, tricalcium phosphate, aluminum octoate, sodium stearate, monosodium salt of dimethyl naphthalene sulfonate, sodium polyacrylate, and the like.
Abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,596
Disclosed is a method for processing waste to render it fit for ultimate disposal. The method comprises first contacting together in a reaction mixture the waste stream, an ammonia source capable of evolving ammonia for treating the waste, Ca(OH)2, pozzolanic chemicals SiO2, Fe2O3, and Al2O3, and at least one pozzolanic accelerator selected from the group consisting of anionic metal silicates, anionic carbon compounds, anionic boron compounds (borate family), anionic phosphorous compounds (phosphate family), and gelling enhancers, in a manner suitable to cause pozzolanic stabilization reactions to occur thereby increasing the solids percentage of the reaction mixture. Next, the reaction mixture is allowed to reach a target temperature of at least about 90° C., to reach a pH of at least about 11.5, and to evolve ammonia gas, thereby forming a heated mixture. Finally, the exposed surface area to mass ratio of the solids in the heated mixture is increased in a manner suitable to release the evolved ammonia gas, thereby neutralizing a substantial portion of the pathogens present in the waste stream and forming a treated waste stream that is suitable for ultimate disposal.